


All They Could Fit In

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anniversaries, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: Anonymous asked:Prompt: Eggsy pampers Merlin for a day - No Kingsman, massage, food, etc
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	All They Could Fit In

It’d been a long time since they’d had any time truly alone together. Without Harry, or Daisy, or Roxy, or his mum, or Tilde, or something going hideously wrong at Kingsman so they were called in. Months, probably suspiciously close to years if he took the moment to count them out proper.

But it was their bloody anniversary, and Eggsy was going to shoot whoever the fuck interrupted them. They deserved a night off. A real one, with candles and dinner and the slow sex they wouldn’t admit they craved from one another when a fast fuck was all they could fit into their schedule.

Pun intended.

Eggsy was going to woo the fuck out of his husband.

He’d planned it out, conspired with the rest of the Lake to have people slowly taking over all in-progress missions until Merlin’d been left solely with the mission closest to completion. He’d started this months ago, between his own missions, and was finally going to see the fruits of his labours. 

Somehow, despite how incurable gossip was for Kingsman as a whole, his nefarious plot hadn’t been discovered. He assumed, as no one had said anything and Merlin hadn’t given him the Inquisitive Brow yesterday over dinner, so Eggsy was pretty sure he hadn’t caught on yet.

And now, well, now it was too late to cause a fuss- the deed was done. They were both home, just after midnight, and they had a full 48 hours together- nowhere near enough, but any more would have been nothing short of a miracle.

Eggsy curled himself around his husband, soft pyjamas pressing wrinkles where their bodies were pressed together, and fell asleep smiling.

He woke up before Merlin, which could have been called miraculous but was instead engineered through a careful dosage of topical melatonin via massage oil. A relaxing evening massage after a long string of stressful missions, nothing amiss, and the benefits far outweighed the possible fury. Eggsy padded his way to the kitchen, humming softly as he began to pull out ingredients for breakfast.

Merlin woke to the smell of breakfast- eggs and bacon and something sweet he sleepily hoped was french toast- and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

‘You up yet, babe?’ Eggsy’s voice was soft, but Merlin grumbled a reply before sitting up proper. They exchanged a sleepy kiss, morning breath be damned, before tucking in to the small feast Eggsy’d put together.

‘…. How long have you been awake, exactly?’ Ah, Eggsy braced himself before replying.

‘Just a couple hours- wanted to do somethin’ special for you.’ Merlin hummed, took another bite, and swallowed.

‘Was it _entirely_ necessary to drug me?’

‘Yes.’ Eggsy refused to be ashamed, didn’t blush or stammer or even pause as he enjoyed his portion of the meal. ‘You’d’ve gone straight to work- and I ain’t havin’ that today.’

‘You’re not, are you?’ Eggsy knew better than to try and curtail his husband, or to coddle him, but he wasn’t going to apologise for trying to make this a special occasion.

‘Nope. It’s our fifth anniversary and we deserve a break.’ Merlin’s fork clattered to the tray, and Eggsy looked over to find Merlin reaching into the drawer of their nightstand. He pulled from it a small box, which Eggsy caught without looking as it flew his way, and Eggsy placed the book he’d been hiding beneath their bed beside him.

They opened their respective gifts in equal parts silence and joy. 

Eggsy pulled a bracelet, a precisely cut length of chain-loops made from a rich wood, from the box and clasped it about his wrist in a move long-practised from his ID back at the estates. Merlin chuckled lightly has he ran a finger across a photo of he and Harry in their twenties, flyaway hairs and broad grins easy in their simplicity.

‘Happy Anniversary.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or just pop by to chat :)


End file.
